Drama Queen
by LittlePlumTree
Summary: Sirius just can't get that spell right, and makes a fuss. It's lucky Remus knows how to handle his drama queen acts.


Drama Queen

A tall boy with dark hair flung open the door, stormed into the dormitory and threw himself down on his bed. The only other occupant of the room, a slender, sandy haired boy, looked up from his book in alarm.

"What's up with you?"

Sirius rolled over and sat up. He didn't look very happy.

"I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"Aresto Momentum. I've been practising it for the last hour and I still can't get it!"

Remus looked at him thoughtfully. Sirius' fringe was busy falling in his eyes as usual, and his mouth was screwed up in a pout that nearly always spelled trouble. In short, Remus was of the opinion that his boyfriend managed to look even more attractive when he was frustrated. And that was saying something, coming from Remus.

"Why don't you just have a break and try again later."

"NO! I can't just give up, even the 2nd years can do it! I just don't know why it never works for me!"

With that, Sirius stood up and held up his wand.

"Throw that book in the air, maybe the spell isn't meant to work on beetles…"

Remus held his book firmly against him and said, with a slightly shocked air, "I can't throw this, it's a library book! And besides, of course the spell works on beetles. It works on anything."

"Not for me it doesn't…" Sirius grumbled. He didn't lower his wand though, so Remus sighed and picked up roll of parchment from his bedside table. He threw it deftly into the air, and the parchment soared upwards. Sirius pointed his wand and said firmly, "Aresto Momentum!"

The parchment fell noiselessly onto the bed. Sirius frowned.

"See? It's just not working!" He flipped his hair angrily out of his eyes and flopped down onto the floor. "Rem, I'm a terrible wizard."

Here we go, thought Remus. He put the book down and slid off his bed to sit on the floor beside Sirius.

"Siri, you know that's not true. Who was the only one who made a decent Forgetfulness Potion yesterday? And who was the one who managed to transform that mouse into a goblet, when the rest of us only managed to give it a bronze coloured coat? You are not a bad wizard."

Sirius huffed and slammed his wand down beside him. "Then why won't it work!"

"You are such a drama queen! You're getting too worked up about it, that's all. Calm down a bit, then try it again." Remus slipped an arm around the taller boy's shoulders, and Sirius dropped his head onto his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, you're the one that's good at charms. And how am I meant to calm down if it's just making me more frustrated!"

Remus smiled. "Where are James and Peter?"

"James had Chaser practise, and Peter's writing lines for being 'disruptive' in Charms this morning. Why?"

"Well it would just be inconvenient if one of them was to burst in, is all."

Sirius looked sideways at the sandy-haired boy next to him, and grinned. He leaned in and pushed his lips against Remus'. They stood up, still kissing, and Sirius moved backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. He fell backwards, pulling Remus with him. They fell sprawling on top of each other, laughing.

Sirius flipped over so Remus was under him, and he began to kiss his way down his neck, his hand moving up and down the smaller boy's thigh. Remus bit his lip, trying to keep the smile off his face and to stop himself from moaning out loud. Sirius continued to move his kisses down till he reached the top of Remus' collar, then he moved up again and back to his mouth. When Sirius ran his tongue along his bottom lip, Remus' breath caught in his throat and he twitched. Sirius laughed.

Remus kissed back hungrily, and then repeated Sirius actions, rolling over so he was on top of Sirius. He started to nibble on his ear, whispering in it, and Sirius squirmed and wriggled beneath him.

Then, just as suddenly as he had started, Remus sat up. He slipped off the bed and made to leave. Sirius sat up too, and gave him a wounded look.

"Where are you going!"

"You know the spell to stop me, I'm testing you. Consider it a type of… exam," said Remus, winking.

Sirius scrambled off the bed and snatched his wand up off the floor. Remus continued across the room towards the door, and Sirius pointed his wand and cried, "Aresto Momentum!"

Remus froze where he stood, and Sirius gave a cry of surprise.

"I did it Rem! I did it!"

Remus turned to look at him, and smiled.

"See, what did I tell you?"

Sirius flicked his hair out of his eyes and grinned. "It must be your influence."

Remus stepped towards him and placed a kiss on his mouth. "Must be."

Then they were kissing again, more hurried and heated than before. Hands wandered everywhere, and they made their way over to the bed. They fell onto it and Sirius wove his hand into Remus' hair, and gently nipped his bottom lip. Remus gave a low moan and moved his hands up to Sirius face, caressing it. Sirius had other ideas, and moved his hands so they were on Remus' stomach, resting just above his belt. Remus wriggled and dug his nails into Sirius' shoulders.

Sirius tried to roll over so he could straddle the other boy, but misjudged the distance and rolled right off the bed. He landed with a thud on the floor, and Remus sat up, looking at his in alarm.

Sirius rubbed his elbow and pouted.

"That hurt."

Remus smirked. "You're such a drama queen."


End file.
